1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing machine having a machine frame, a feeding tool attached to the machine frame, and a fixing tool also attached to the machine frame. The feeding tool is operated for transferring the fixing elements into the fixing position and may be moved back and forth by a drive element which is rotatable about a drive axis which is stationary relative to the machine frame. The fixing tool is operated for fixing fixing elements moved into a fixing position on a support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fixing machines are used, for example, for fixing buttons, rivets or the like to articles of clothing. These fixing elements are generally constructed in two parts. For fixing such a two-part fixing element, a generally web-shaped support is usually initially moved into a predetermined position in which the support is arranged between the fixing position of the first fixing element part and the fixing position of the second fixing element part. The fixing element parts transferred into these fixing positions can then be connected to each other in a positively engaging manner by the fixing tool, wherein the support is clamped between the fixing element parts. For this purpose, the fixing element parts are usually conveyed from appropriate magazines through supply paths in feeding ducts and are conveyed within these feeding ducts with the feeding tool into the fixing positions.
In the fixing machine for fixing buttons or the like disclosed in DE 44 08 694 C1, a feeding tool is in the form of a plunger carriage which is moved back and forth along the feeding ducts by means of a centrally mounted Scotch-yoke mechanism. The plunger carriage is provided with a guide slot which extends transversely of the direction of movement, wherein a roller attached to the Scotch-yoke mechanism is received in the guide slot. The roller travels around the Scotch-yoke mechanism when the Scotch-yoke mechanism carries out a rotary movement and the roller traveling within the guide slot transversely of the direction of movement of the plunger carriage imparts reciprocal movement to the plunger carriage. By skillfully selecting the shape of the guide slot it is possible to produce the result that no force transmission takes place between the roller and the plunger carriage within a predetermined angle of the travel path of the roller around the Scotch-yoke mechanism. This makes it possible to provide a period of rest during which the plunger carriage remains in a return position without being moved. This period of rest can be utilized for conducting the fixing element parts into the feeding ducts.
When using known fixing machines, substantial developments of noise and vibrations can be observed even after a short period of operation. Similar problems occur in the fixing machine disclosed in DE 195 81 758 T1 and also intended for fixing buttons or the like. Reciprocal movement of the feeding tool is produced in this machine by a cam and by a connecting member which rests with a cam roller against the cam, wherein the cam roller rolls on the outer surface of the cam when the cam is rotated.